Mistaken Identity
by Bamon
Summary: A Class Five mutant was detected by one of Magneto's hencewomen in X-men: The Last Stand. This was the truth. However Dr Jean Grey, or the Phoenix, was not the Class Five mutant (that was labelled to be even stronger then Magneto) that was identified. What no one knew was that the real Class Five that had the ability to be undefeatable, was an underestimated, overlooked Rogue.


**Mistaken Identity.**

Chapter One: Changes.

There was no doubt that one Dr Jean Grey was strong. Infact she was a Class Five whilst that alter ego of hers, the Phoenix, was let out. However, when one of Magneto's henchmen, or woman, identified a strong Class Five that fateful day didn't realise was that the Class Five that was stronger then Erik was not infact the redheaded telepath everyone labelled a Saint previously.

No, at the same time the Phoenix took control in the infirmary at Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters, Rogue's own mutation lashed out.

The sight of seeing Jean and Logan sharing such a passionate kiss, practically dry humping and no doubt leading to more, caused such a chain reaction. She had sought out Logan, knowing that despite the hurt it would bring her he would be where _she_ was, and ended up seeing something that darn near broke her heart. Sure, he only saw her as a kid, called her that too, but she had known she was falling for him. She had hoped maybe, just maybe, once she was eighteen that she'd have a chance.

Flirting with other women Rogue could ignore or at least brush off. It was natural for a single, attractive man to flirt and Logan was far more then attractive. He was feral too and so she knew it would be abnormal if he didn't do something with all those urges. However to see him actually touch Jean and see the passion... She had never felt so weak and young before. She felt like a child.

_'You are far more then that my dear. If he cannot see the special creature that you are, then he surely does not deserve you.'_

Came Erik's voice, his psyche, within her mind. Rogue stayed hidden just behind the doors, and despite the heartache burning within her chest could not help but feel a fierce desire to protect Logan when the telepath knocked him out.

Feral instincts overwhelmed her, emotion rising within her breast, and before she knew what she was doing she had leapt out of her hiding place.

"No more Jean!"

She snapped, looking far stronger then she felt. Bone claws slipped out of her skin, the mutations she thought lost rising out of the dark depths and activating as the chaos reigned within her mind and within her heart. Ice flickered up and down her skin, only seen around her neck and face due to the amount of clothing she wore.

The redhead simply smirked, her eyes darkening to a pitch black as she sauntered towards her rebellious student.

"And what will you do, precious thing? He's a man, you know. He'll never look at nor be satisfied by a cursed _kid._"

Jean gave the term 'kid' an extra emphasis, knowing that was exactly Logan's nickname for Rogue. It hurt Rogue just the way Jean wanted it to, and Rogue hated that they both knew it. She may not be a sophisticated, sensual telepath with hair the colour of fire but damn it Jean couldn't be the right one for Logan. He was wild, he was rough, he liked to fight, he liked to travel, his scene was a bar with a cage fight, and he cursed like a sailor. Jean was far too classy and uptight, too proper, to really tolerate those kind of things in a permanent partner. Maybe for a few wild romps. No, Logan needed someone that could quite as easily enjoy his life, be his best friend and Mate at the same time, and Rogue was sure if given the chance maybe she could be the right person for him.

Rogue snapped for a second time. Before she knew what she was doing she had waved a hand in Jean's direction, sending a flurry of solid ice balls Jean's way. It was far too spontaneous of an attack, and lets face it neither expected it to happen, that Jean didn't have time to defend herself. The attack sent her flying across the room. By mere luck she managed to avoid all the furniture as she flew across the room so nothing moved an inch but the two women. Rogue was far too angry to notice that she was using a mutation everyone thought she had lost after the initial period of touching its owner.

What she hated most about Jean's words was that deep down Rogue knew it was the truth. Why would he ever want her?

_'Ignore her. You far stronger, far more powerful, then she could ever be. Don't you see it? She feels threatened by you. She knows you could be undefeatable, unstoppable, should you just have the self esteem and self confidence that thus far eludes you.'_

Psyche Erik told her, and for the first time Rogue actually listened to these words. Erik had said more or less the same before, Pyro had merely commented on her 'hotness', and Logan... Well, he never bothered in those kind of conversations. The most she got from him was 'suck it up' or a variety of that sentiment.

Rogue watched as Jean got to her feet, her eyes flashing red as an eerie firey type glow seemed to surround her. Before she knew it Jean was infront of her, her hand bitch-slapping Rogue across the face. Her inner feral snarled at that and before Rogue realised what she was doing she had slipped off a glove and clutched the left side of Jean's cheek, her fingernails piercing the skin. Her gloved left hand had Jean's red hair in a death grip, and as much as Jean tried to struggle, Rogue's feral strength held her fast.

A variety of Jean's memories, her mutation, and a copy of her psyche made themselves known in Rogue's mind. Although she had just one Jean psyche she could see how in one point of it there was a slight rupture. In those seconds Rogue knew _everything_.

She knew Jean. She knew the Phoenix. She knew both sides of Jean's psyche, and their mutation. Their strengths. Their weaknesses.

It was almost like a heady drug, but with Erik's voice echoing on the sidelines warnings to her Rogue knew she had to keep control. She let Jean go, barely even watching as the redhead fled the infirmary to unknown destinations. With all the new information at her fingertips Rogue fled also, taking the least used path to the least used exit out of the mansion and onto the grounds.

Rogue knew it was only her experience with her own mutation, having to build mental shields as it were all on her own, that stopped her new telepathic mutation from going haywire. It was her own normal shields that kept the mental voices of others out. However, she couldn't deny just how... powerful and seductive Jean's mutation was. Logan's had been primal, feral, raw, and filled with a dangerous type of temptation that made you want to give in. Bobby's was cold with a solid, frozen, inner strength that made you feel on top of the world. Pyro's was hot, fierce, untamed, filled with that firey spirit that just wanted to watch things _burn_. Erik's... his was like a songbird. It had this beautiful melody that only a true musician could appreciate and realise how alluring it was. It was like chimes, delicately ringing in a summer breeze in its own unique song. It sung to her, it enveloped her, and when you embraced it you could feel the metal, all its properties, as if its properties were like soft spun ingredients just waiting to be molded into something greater.

No one knew about the truth of her mutation. All they knew was what it _looked_ like. They just saw the horror, the black veins, as she took a mutation and the pain her 'victim' went through when she took. All they knew was the coma aftermath, and if she held on too long - death. All they knew was that she was untouchable. They didn't know about the memories, the Psyches or the fact they could talk to her, they didn't know how it felt, and now she realised none of them knew she kept the mutations. Forever. They also didn't know how it felt to have another mutation soaring through your veins like an addictive liquid fire although each one felt entirely _different_.

Rogue kept so many secrets. It was just so easy, and honestly, once people knew her mutation they _didn't want_ to _know_ the truth. Her mutation, the depths of it, and her real identity was just two of them. Probably the two biggest ones. The third, although not as large, would be her love for Logan.

A part of her couldn't wait to see everyones faces when she unleashed her true power.

For now though she knew she had to calm down. She had to let the dust settle. She had to let the bits of Jean's personality leave her system and settle into Jean's psyche within her mind. She would not abandon her morals, the truth of who she really was, because of that ice-bitch.

Rogue snickered at that. That was definitely Logan's wording, and she couldn't help but sigh happily that he was still there. She just hoped he didn't try to hit on Psyche Jean in her mind. Now that would be her worst nightmare. Well, right after seeing it in the real world, of course. That had already happened however, and more.

Once she was just Rogue once more she headed back into the mansion and went straight to her room. It wasn't long after that she saw Kitty and Bobby ice skating. The more she watched the more she realised they looked like a normal, in love couple. It was such a picture perfect postcard that she felt sick. Most would assume it was because Bobby was pretty much cheating on her without any lustful interaction - although that was bound to happen in the future if she did nothing. No, it wasn't that. Bobby was what she was supposed to want as far as her parents back in Mississippi was concerned. A part of her had agreed to date him because of that and another part had hoped if she was taken then Logan might actually pursue her or show some interest in her beyond that of a 'kid'.

It didn't work, and honestly, she was through with all these charades. She was the Rogue for god damn's sake! Since when did she walk around like a scolded, trained puppy that was just begging for scraps from the dog for them, and settle for some other puppy that was so wrong for her he might as well have been a cat or snake for it all it did them.

She shouldn't have got into that damn truck. She shouldn't have followed Logan to this place like the lovesick idiot that she was.

_'Thats it my dear. Show them you are worth more then what they have made you. This is your chance!'_

Erik encouraged her, and even though Pyro never said a word she felt his agreement in the matter.

For the first time in a while Rogue genuinely smiled.

Before she left she ran into Logan, and upon seeing him she couldn't help but give him one last chance. She went through the motions, and in the end he walked away. Again. He left her behind and for a minute she could only stand there hoping he'd come running back, finally regaining his senses. Finally realising she was the one.

He didn't come back.

Rogue walked out of that place and the one thought she had was; _'I'm never coming back.'_

Unfortunately, although she didn't return to the mansion, she did catch sight of the news on an old television screen whilst at the bus depot. She saw the scenes of the bridge moving to Alcatraz, and the few minutes of the battle starting. The good girl she was couldn't just ignore it. She couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

Sighing deeply, Rogue strode inside the bus depot and shoved her stuff in a locker. She clipped the locker key onto her silver chain necklace around her neck, hidden beneath her layers of clothing, and then with the help of Erik's mutation used a metal grate to fly her from the middle of town and to Alcatraz.

If anything good came out of this, it would be bringing that bitch down herself. A smirk rose on her lips at that even as the sounds of the battle hit her ears.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Eh, I blame Film Four for showing the X-men: Last Stand again. Got inspiration for this because lets face it a LOT needed to change in that movie, and Rogue had to develop a backbone. I'm aiming for Remy to enter into this fic as a pairing for Rogue, but as usual she may have different ideas! So stay tuned to see if things will go the way I want it. _This chapter has now been updated!_


End file.
